


Bright

by i_am_cloud



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Bullying, Closeted Characters, Coming of Age, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gay Eddie, Horror, Horror Comedy, M/M, Romance, Strong Language, Underaged Smoking, Violent Deaths, bisexual richie, horror romance, mention of suicide, the losers are soulmates, wlw OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_cloud/pseuds/i_am_cloud
Summary: Are we in control of our own fate, or is it in the hands of the universe? In this story of friendship and love, the Losers must face their fears. Is the price worth paying, or is it better off being. . . forgotten? [Eighth Loser fic]
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Stanley Uris/Original Female Character(s)





	Bright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is rated M for: Strong language, underaged smoking, body horror, blood, gore, violent deaths, mention of suicide, bullying, and abuse.
> 
> Disclaimer: Except my OCs and original plotlines, I do not own the IT franchise.

**Book One: 1989**

_"The world is a dangerous place to live,_

_not because of the people who are evil,_

_but because of the people who don't do anything about it."_

\- Albert Einstein


End file.
